Emit Remmus
by Lauren le Strange
Summary: A trip to Orlando, FL for Arthur, Francis and Peter suddenly get more interesting as a certain American joins the party. UsUk Expect AlligatorWrestlerAlfred! And a whole host of other characters.


Hello guys, welcome to a kind of short fic I'm doing. If you want me to continue it, I would love to hear from you. I haven't written in a while, so be nice J. I got this idea for the story when I was in Orlando, Florida, watching a show a Gatorland. When I got the idea I sort of gasped…my parents still wonder to this day why I did :P Please tell me what you guys think about it. Thanks for your time!

Disclaimer; I don't own the characters from Hetalia or any of the attractions in Orlando :3

P.S This story is dedicated to my friend Mininity, she's an inspiration, and if you haven't read any of her work SHAME ON YOU! Also hang in there sweetie :3

-Part 1 -

I weaved through the crowd, who were eagerly awaiting the performance, if you could call it that. Among them were my little brother Peter, and a friend of the family's, Francis. My family had suggested that we should go on a small holiday, to get away from my parents constant squabbling over the custody rights of Peter and I. We left the decision up to Peter, and well, here we are. The sunshine state. Florida, USA.

I didn't mind America, well, not that much anyway, it was just way to lively for my taste, I would much prefer a small cottage somewhere in the country, but I could see both Peter and Francis were enjoying it, so I would have to put up with this for the next few weeks.

We found a spot to stand in, close to a window which over looked a pool of Alligators, each one staring expectantly at us, others clambering over one another. Some were snapping and hissing, the rest layed perfectly still on the bank, like they were made of marble. I looked down at my brother while he bounced on his toes, he was only 12, so I wouldn't expect anything less. This waiting around was beginning to wear me down, I had patience of course, all gentlemen do, but this heat was not helping. I fanned myself with the leaflet we were given.

Suddenly a voice from the speakers blasted my ear drums with a joyful Spanish accent, I snapped my head in surprise and stared at the stage. "Finally" I breathed. Three men were stood in Beige shot sleeved tops and shorts with the logo of "Gatorland" printed on the front. The Spanish man was standing in the middle, a microphone in one hand and two small bags in the other. To his left stood a smug man, sliver, maybe even white hair, with bright red eyes, was he wearing contacts? I'll never understand today's fashion. And to the far left stood a tall tanned man, with sun kissed hair which was poking out from under his cowboy had and eyes that were the brightest shade of blue that scarily resembled the endless American sky. He was handsome to say the least, I watched him very closely, zoning out completely, just focusing on him as he made his way down the wooden platform, a bag in his hand.

The crowd began cheering when the bright eyed man pulled about 2 giant pieces of raw meat, and dangled it over the side. I then noticed that the albino man was doing the same, I didn't pay attention to the announcer at all, I was too focused on the blonde, leaning over the edge of the very thin fence. Peter was cheering him on, as was the rest of the crowd…it must be a competition. Suddenly one of the Alligators that was about the same length as me, shot out the water towards the rather attractive blonde man. I jumped in panic, but there was no need, the American dropped the meat into its mouth before punching the air in triumph. What was his name? I tried to get a look at his name badge, but he was moving far too much to make it out.

I feel Francis chuckle next to me, and I look at him. He wiggles his eyebrows suggest-fully and I brush him off and began to watch again. He must have noticed me staring. He was the only one who knew I was… I needed to be more careful.

"We have a winner!" the Spanish man announced. Snapping me out of my panicked daze. He raised the blonde's hand and the crowd cheered, he bowed, his head coming up and meeting my eyes. I froze, he was staring at me, I knew he was, but just in case I quickly looked behind me to see no one was there. I flushed and turned back, he was still watching me, even as the Spanish man began to speak again. I quickly brushed my face. Was there something on it?

"Since Alfred won, he has the honour of doing our next show which is called "Up close and personal, if you would like to see it, there's a show after this and 2 more at 2:00pm and 4:00pm. Thank you ladies and gentlemen and have a wonderful day here at GatorLand"

Alfred! That was his name.

And Mr. Alfred over there was still staring!

Finally, he tore his gaze from me and turned to leave, smacking the white haired man on the back, but before he left, he gave me one last look. The crowds began to pile out, going in all different directions. How many people were going to the show? And will they all leave at once? I am not in the mood to get stuck in traffic.

"Hey Arthur! I want to go see the other show, can we go please!" my thoughts were interrupted by Peter, his pleading eyes gazing up at me. I shouldn't, but I really want to see Alfred again for some reason.

"I don't know, there will be a lot of traffic if we stay here, everyone will be pilling out to get out of this heat soon" I said. Excuses, excuses I thought to myself, I turned to Francis, who gave me the look to indicate that he knew, that I knew, that I was making excuses…if that made sense?

"Please! I really want to sit on an Alligator, they let you do that you know!" He whined. Peter looked at me pleadingly, I hardly get to see my brother normally, so I guess I should treat him while I'm with him.

"Fine, but I'm not so keen on you sitting on an Alligator.." I finally gave up. I guess I was going to have to deal with this. Before we left for the show I turned to Francis.

"Is there something on my face? Or on me at all?" I asked him, looking down at my t-shirt.

"Non, why?" he grinned, he knew exactly why I asked. He knew me so well. It was un-nerving. Not replying I looked at my watch. We needed to hurry up or we were going to be late!

"Lets go" I turned at walk the way the arrows indicated, the other two in tow.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to close encounters, with me Alfred. F. Jones" The over enthusiastic voice rang out over the speakers. I was forced by a very excited Peter to sit of the front row in front of the open top stage. Francis had gone to get a couple of drinks and hadn't come back yet, he was probably chatting up some poor American ladies. God help them.

I turned to look at Alfred who was standing just outside a small enclosure full with some very angry looking alligators, not the big ones, but they looked dangerous non the less. Peter began bouncing in his seat on the bench, I looked over at him and smiled fondly, I'd never seen him this happy since..

"Now folks! I can see you all want to see what I'm going to do with these Alligators!" Alfred's voice interrupted. My attention, again, turned back to him, he was directly opposite us, looking at the stands above out seats, his eyes gliding over the crowd, finally coming to settle on me again. What was his problem! Its embarrassing having someone stare so intently at you, what if people assume something!

"But I want to get to know my audience a little better before"

"Oh here we go" I muttered, looking down, resting my chin on the palm of my hand. I had a bad feeling about this.

"So, lets see," his eyes left mine to scan the audience again, I followed his eyes as they settled on a couple in the top left of the stand.

"You, in the blue t-shirt and the curl in you hair, what's your name and where you from?" he asked with a bright smile. The boy stood up, he was very small and from the look of it, very cheerful.

"My Names Feliciano and I am from Italia!" He shouts at the top of his voice. I swear, Peters voice was deeper then his.

"Hey there Fleli, Interesting name dude! Your from Italy! Long way away! And Who's that with you?" Alfred replies through the microphone, repeating everything so the audience can hear.

"This is Ludwig, he's my boyfriend" his…boyfriend? I turned away. Wish I could be as open and unashamed as that man about…well, everything! I heard some muttering in the crowd. The comments ranged from "How cute!" to "That's wrong". This is one weird country I decided.

"Well that's great! Congrats you too. I hope you'll be very happy together for a long time to come" Alfred beamed. So he wasn't homophobic. I smiled.

Just then I saw Francis in the corner of my eye walk over to us, two slips of paper in his hand, and no drink. Typical. I huffed. Alfred noticed him as the Frenchmen passed by him.

"Well looks like we have another joining us" his eyes travelled to us as Francis sat down. Oh no I though, he's going to talk to us, I cant deal with this I thought, and began to shuffle my feet.

"So, what are you all called, and where are you from?" I couldn't look at him and I couldn't speak. What is wrong with me, luckily Peter spoke for us.

"My names Peter! I'm 12 years old and this" poking me in my side making me squeal, which, might I add, earned a couple of sniggers in the audience, as well as Alfred. "Is my big brother Arthur. We're from England, Francis is also with us, he's Arthur's friend." I finally looked at Alfred who stared right back at me.

"England aye? Tell me Arthur, have you had tea with the queen yet?" he smirked, I blushed and shot him a glare.

"Afraid not, have you had McDonalds with Obama?" I smirked back, I really hated being asked that. But Alfred just laughed.

"Feisty one aye? But no, I haven't." he almost sort of growled the first sentence… I saw a glint in his eyes, that I didn't like one bit. "And just for that, your going to be my first victim, follow me." he grabbed my hand and pulled me up and began to drag me into the arena. He was really strong!

I panicked and began to shake, what was he going to do?! My hand was shaking and he turned to me,

"Don't worry" he whispered gently "Nothing bad's gonna' to happen, promise" he smiled and I just nodded as he helped me onto the sand covered arena.

"Okay Artie" he started, still having a good hold of my hand, I didn't mind, his hand was like a rescue boat and the alligators were the stormy ocean.

"What I want you to do, is pick a Gator' for me, can you do that?" he asked me coming down so his mouth was inches away from my ear. I shivered. This man has this much effect on me already?

"O..Okay.." I replied and very steadily took a step forward, reluctantly letting go of Alfred's hand. I trudged over to as near the edge my body would let me. There was 5 aligator placed all around the small circle pool, 4 of them weren't bothered in the slightest by my presence. The 4th however, stared at me, it's onyx eyes ablaze with pure hatred. It ticked me off, this alligator knew nothing of me, how could it hate me? I rose my finger and pointed.

"This one" I said, and turned back to Alfred, who was leaning on the fence. He marched over and too a look. He smirked

"Lucifer?" he asked. What a fitting name. I nodded in response and before I could say anything he got Lucifer by his tail and hauled him out of the water onto the bank in front of me.

"Trust you to pick the rowdiest one of the bunch" he smiled. And I laughed, as did the audience.

He stood straight, placing his hands on his hips and looked at me with a huff.

"So Arthur, wanna ride him?" he laughed. I look horrified..

"Pardon?.." I asked, wide eyed.

"Haha! How British! Fine, if you wont sit on him, guess I'm gonna to have to show off my skills" he smirked, a call came from one of the crew.

"What skills Jones?" Alfred grabbed the Alligators Jaws while replying

"Shut up Ivan!" I gasped as he did so and moved out the way.

The next 10 minutes were the most mesmerising ones of my life. Alfred was one amazing man, he was doing all sorts of tricks with the Lucifer, he even went as far as to let the gator open its mouth, using his own chin! The audience seemed to be as captivated as I was…well, maybe not. I didn't take my eyes of him for a second, studying every inch of him. From his eyes, to his hands to his muscles, which I guarantee were there. When he was finished he invited me over to rub the Lucifer's tummy, which demonstrated that alligators fall asleep if they're belly's are rubbed. It was then when I looked up I was met with Alfred's eyes staring back at mine and our hands touched. It was exactly like a scene from a corny romance novel, where the two love interests accidentally touch reaching for a book or something, and they both feel a spark; except we accidentally touched, because we were stroking an alligator.

A horn went off and interrupted our little moment.

"Well folks, looks like my time is up, its not time for my fellow colligue Antonio to take over!" he stood up to wave to the audience and they clapped.

"Can we all thank Arthur here for participating in this demonstration, lets give him a hand" the audience began clapping and wistleing at me, I bowed and Alfred laughed, grabbing me and leading me to a door.

"Let me get you something to clean you up, you've got sand everywhere." I looked down and blushed. He gestured for me to go inside so I brushed passed him into the shack.

Thanks so much guys for reading the first chapter J Please let me know what you thought, I would love some constructive criticism from you, it would make my writing skills improve, which is always good. A second chapter shouldn't be to far behind this one, seeing as I have started it. Message me if you have any questions and thank again for reading! Hope you have a good day/night! Cya soon :3


End file.
